


Saying goodbye

by VaryMyDays



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaryMyDays/pseuds/VaryMyDays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet pays Isobel a visit the evening before her impending marriage to Lord Merton. A short one-shot inspired by the flawless performances of two amazing actresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. This story has not been beta-read, so any and all mistakes are my own. No copyright infringement intended.

Isobel went to open the door, wondering who would be calling after eight o'clock on the eve of her wedding. As she put her hand on the door handle, she remembered Violet's very vocal disapproval of her lack of staff, but Isobel had no qualms about it since she'd long ago decided a butler, a cook and a maid were no longer required with her living alone. Although she was well aware that as the future Lady Merton, she would be running a large house and have to reacquaint herself with the rules and traditions of the aristocracy.

"Cousin Violet! To what do I owe the unexpected pleasure of your company?," Isobel exclaimed surprisedly while greeting the esteemed Dowager Countess and trying not to snicker at the thoughts that had only moments ago gone through her mind.

"Have you forgotten something when you came by earlier?"

A small smile adorned Violet's lips, even though she was still taken aback at being greeted by Isobel rather than the butler, especially at night.

"In a way, one might say that I have," Violet confirmed. "I see you still prefer to do manual labour?," she added snidely.

"If our country can embrace labour, I see no reason why I shouldn't either," Isobel retorted confidently, smiling as Violet shook her head.

"Do come in," she continued, stepping aside to allow Violet entry to the house.

"Thank you," she said as she walked past Isobel. "My apologies for troubling you at this late hour, Isobel dear. I hope my visit doesn't inconvenience you in any way?"

"Not in the least," Isobel replied while closing the door. "I was just about to make myself some tea before turning in for the night. Would you care for some?"

"That would be most agreeable," Violet accepted gracefully as they made their way towards the sitting room.

"Please, have a seat. I'll be back in a moment," Isobel offered before walking towards the kitchen.

Violet took a seat on the chair next to the sofa and looked around, seemingly wanting to commit her surroundings to memory, even though Crawley House held no secrets for her. She thought back to the first time she'd visited the house, twelve years ago, shortly after Isobel and Matthew had moved in. "It hasn't changed much," she mused, thinking how it had seemed impossible at that time that she and the soon-to-be former Mrs. Crawley would be able to engage in an informal conversation.

"Mrs. Crawley," Violet contemplated. She had been loath to welcome her and her son into the family. Distant relatives – commoners at that, without any sense of decorum and tradition, intruding on herfamily and her legacy. However, the passing of time as well as the tragic losses of both Sybil and Matthew had served to create a long-lasting détente of sorts between them as they'd grown to respect and actually enjoy each other's company. Both strong-willed and determined women, they still clung religiously to their own beliefs which led to many a disagreement, not aided by the fact that Violet did like to rile Isobel about issues that made her feel uncomfortable. However, the true antagonism of their first encounter had, with the passing of time, given way to feelings of genuine care and affection.

Violet's musings were interrupted when Isobel walked into the room carrying a tea tray, which earned her a chastising glare from Violet.

"I do wish you would reconsider your position on employing staff. Based on your personal affinity with labour, I would imagine you would rejoice in giving people meaningful jobs to do," Violet said mock-innocently, waiting for Isobel to defy her, as was their custom.

"Would that be meaningful or menial?," Isobel replied sharply but without malice, enjoying the quick-witted banter that had become a familiar routine between the two of them.

"I can only take comfort from the fact that with your upcoming relocation to Lord Merton's estate, you'll be surrounded by staff once again," Violet concluded, inwardly relishing Isobel's response and satisfied at having made her point.

"So what was the purpose of your visit this evening?," Isobel asked, ignoring Violet's criticism, as she poured them both a cup of tea and handed one to Violet who accepted with an appreciative nod.

"Aside from wishing to see how the wedding preparations were progressing, I came to offer my maid's services, should the need arise. Denker assured me she would be glad to assist in any way."

"That is most kind. Please do extend my gratitude to her," Isobel replied, touched by Violet's words, before sitting down on the sofa.

"And thank you as well for your generosity, cousin Violet. However, Mary has already offered to come by with Anna, so everything seems to be in order. But I do very much appreciate your kind gesture."

"Think nothing of it. The family, and I daresay the entire village, are quite pleased to see you happy again – with the possible exception of Dr. Clarkson, one might imagine," Violet said as she looked at Isobel with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Instead of responding verbally, Isobel chose to reward Violet's teasing remark with one of her disapproving glares. She knew all too well how much pleasure Violet derived from vexing her, so she decided not to add to it further and instead changed the subject.

"And what of your Prince Kuragin? Do you think you'll ever meet again?"

Violet was slightly confounded by the sudden change in their conversation as well as Isobel's straightforward and unexpected question. She might have known Isobel wouldn't take any teasing on her part lying down. Violet, however, saw no reason to keep up the pretence she imposed on herself when in company, as she had confided in Isobel on many an occasion. So she simply smiled and replied dejectedly.

"I doubt our paths will once again cross. He's rebuilt his life with the Princess in Paris," a profound sadness shining through in her voice.

"It may have taken some time after all they've gone through when they were so cruelly separated, but I'm sure they have found their way back to one another."

"Do you regret not fighting for him?," Isobel asked compassionately, aware of the sense of loss that Violet still felt after having said goodbye to her onetime lover – the man that possibly had been the love of her life.

"It wouldn't have been a fair fight, my dear," Violet answered resignedly as she placed her cup and saucer on the end table.

"Fifty years ago I made a mistake when the Prince and I came so close to running off together and losing everything. I intruded on a marriage as well as betraying my own and I was not willing to repeat those past transgressions."

Isobel tilted her head questioningly, not entirely convinced by Violet's explanation as she'd witnessed the palpable chemistry between her and Prince Kuragin, so she decided to press on.

"I wonder how he is coping living with the Princess in Paris? It certainly didn't look like there was any love lost between them that night before they left for Paris, and he did seem awfully taken with you."

Violet sighed, looking down at her hands that were now resting in her lap, while she fidgeted with her wedding ring.

"As was I with him, which was rather unexpected after all the years that had passed. But it wouldn't have been proper to act on those lingering feelings, as much as it pained me at the time, and it did greatly. I have to admit to that."

Isobel smiled sympathetically as Violet looked back up at her, thinking how much stride they'd made in their relationship over the years. Who would've thought that the imperious Dowager Countess would become so forthcoming in sharing her emotions. Isobel felt very privileged being one of the few people to be allowed to witness the feelings that Violet kept hidden behind an armour of acerbity and cynicism most of the time.

Instead of pursuing the matter further, Isobel opted to cease her questions about Prince Kuragin so as not to prolong Violet's inner turmoil. Thinking ahead to the events that were to take place the next day, her mind wandered and she voiced a concern that had been plaguing her ever since the day she'd finally accepted Lord Merton's proposal.

"I hope Matthew would've approved of Dickie and me. I can't bear the thought of him being disappointed with my decision."

"Matthew adored you, Isobel. I'm sure he would've wished for you to find happiness again. All you need to do is look at little George to witness the joy that Matthew would have felt at seeing his mother find love again," Violet assured Isobel.

"I miss him so much. He had been my sole reason for being for such a long time. I still can't think about him without this immense pain enveloping me. It feels as if my heart won't ever be whole again."

"It saddens me to say that won't ever change. One does have to suffer losses one couldn't have ever imagined having to endure," Violet said quietly as she put her hand atop Isobel's squeezing it tenderly. "But I hope you know you will always have a place in our family."

"Thank you," Isobel said gratefully, using her free hand to wipe away the few tears that had made their way across her face. She turned the palm of her other hand upwards and gave Violet's hand a small squeeze before getting up from the sofa.

"As much as I've enjoyed your company, cousin Violet, I do have to get myself ready for tomorrow's festivities."

"Naturally, my dear, I quite understand. I have taken up enough of your precious time as it is," Violet agreed. As she raised herself up off the chair, leaning on her cane, she moved towards the door but hesitated before opening it.

"Was there something else?," Isobel inquired, surprised at seeing Violet halting at the door.

"As a matter of fact there is," Violet admitted, turning around to face Isobel.

"I am not one to discuss affairs of the heart easily or often, nor am I inclined to make people privy to my most private thoughts, as you are well aware," she paused, looking at Isobel who was now standing before her. Violet had always prided herself on being able to keep up the Dowager persona even under the most trying of circumstances but something about Isobel made her want to shed the outer shell of the image people had of her and show the woman underneath the stern exterior.

Violet had been raised to keep any and all private thoughts to herself, so she was still fairly unaccustomed to make her innermost feelings known in the presence of others, even though she had confided in Isobel on previous occasions about the turmoil she had been through with regards to the return of Prince Kuragin. But this was something different altogether.

She wanted to share with Isobel what she'd revealed to Mary all those months ago, the day after Isobel had first accepted Lord Merton's proposal. That was the first time she had voiced her true feelings about her relationship with Isobel, not only to Mary, but to herself as well. Despite the vast differences in their upbringing, life experiences and personal beliefs, Isobel had found a way into her heart and it pained her to imagine a future without her. On some level, Violet was aware that Isobel would still remain a part of her life, even after her marriage to Lord Merton – she was George's grandmother after all – but the frequency of their visits as well as the nature of them would inevitably change. A prospect that saddened her greatly.

Violet found Isobel still looking at her intently, waiting for her to continue, but instead of saying what she wanted to convey, she uncharacteristically left the matter unaddressed.

"I wished to once again congratulate you on your proposed union. My initial hesitance stemmed mostly from my desire not to see you hurt but I've come to the realisation that you and Lord Merton are indeed well-suited. I'm very pleased that at least one of us was brave enough to choose happiness over decorum. I wish you well, Isobel."

Isobel exhaled deeply, feeling the relief of having a weight lifted off her shoulders.

"I truly appreciate you saying that, cousin Violet, since I always believed you were opposed to our relationship," she admitted truthfully.

"You probably in some way still don't completely agree with my decision, but I'm very grateful for your support."

Violet smiled encouragingly at Isobel as she made her way through the door and down the hall with Isobel following right behind her. She berated herself internally for her moment of weakness and her lack of courage, so she decided to live up to her reputation and say what she'd wished to say when she'd first made up her mind to visit Isobel this evening. Violet straightened her back, turned around, rested both hands atop her cane, and looked Isobel in the eyes.

"Before I bid you goodnight, I need to share the true reason for my calling on you this evening."

Isobel was surprised at Violet's sudden movement as well as the serious tone of her voice, but even though she wanted to question her about it, she didn't think it right to interrupt at this time. Instead, she let Violet continue.

"I wanted you to know how much I've come to value your company over these past few years. Lord knows we have gone through our share of difficulties and disagreements, but I have come to rely on you as a close relative, a companion – a true friend even. And I shall miss that... I shall miss you, Isobel," Violet confessed, showing the true depth of her feelings.

Isobel was stunned when she realised what it was that Violet had said. She had come to think of her cousin as a friend, a confidant, but she hadn't been sure that her feelings were reciprocated until now. She had to swallow the lump in her throat and push away the tears that were quickly forming before she spoke.

"I- I cannot tell how much it means to me to hear you say that. Although my marrying Dickie will certainly impact our lives, I'm sure there will be plenty of opportunities for the both of us to enjoy a spot of tea. And there's always George, who needs our experience and our guiding hand to show him the right way to go and the proper way to act," Isobel assured Violet, smiling at her friend who seemed a tad uncomfortable after her very personal admission.

"I am and always will be your friend. That will never change – Violet," Isobel said, feeling slightly hesitant at the use of her Christian name, but Violet's small nod and the way her lips curled upwards signified a clear sign of approval.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Crawley," Violet said lovingly before she turned around again and walked towards the front door, opening it herself in deference to her cherished friend.

"Goodbye, Lady Grantham," Isobel replied, moved by Violet's small gesture, her voice displaying genuine affection as she watched her cousin walk towards the car, before she closed and locked the door.


End file.
